


Soulbreaker

by jedibunny (orphan_account)



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chains, Chapter 2: Horseshoe Overlook (Red Dead Redemption 2), Cowboys & Cowgirls, F/M, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied Relationships, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Verbal Abuse, Video Game: Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018), anal rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jedibunny
Summary: Arthur is out fishing with Jack when he's suddenly kidnapped and taken away against his will.
Relationships: Abigail Roberts Marston/John Marston, John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

”Look at this necklace I made for mom, Uncle Arthur!” Jack said loudly behind Arthur, his little hands holding a necklace made of red yarrow flowers. The kid’s eyes were shining with delight, he was very proud of what he had crafted. Arthur turned around, facing the kid as he stowed away his fishing rod back into the satchel before squatting down on his knees.

“A necklace? Woah, real pretty. I’m sure your momma will love it,” he said kindly, giving the kid’s hair a soft rustle with his big hand. The sudden sound of incoming hoofbeats made Arthur snap his head away from Jack, seeing two posh-clad men riding up to them. Quickly, Arthur rose back to his feet and shuffled Jack behind him to shield him from the men if they were to attack. 

The men presented themselves as Agent Ross and Agent Mille and said they worked for the Pinkertons. Milton presented a deal; if Arthur could give them Dutch’s last known whereabouts, they would give him his freedom. The thought of being free, able to go wherever he pleased, and never having to worry about getting his head shot open was very tempting. But Arthur couldn’t do it. He couldn’t betray his _father._ His kinsmen. His family. He would never forgive himself if he prioritized himself over his family.

“I haven’t seen Dutch in months,” Arthur lied to the two men, staring them right into their eyes with no hesitation or doubt lingering in his voice. Agent Milton gave him a sour look, Ross sneered and killed his cigar with his foot. 

“Have it your way then… But if you should know anything about Van der Linde’s whereabouts… Please, give us a visit,” Agent Milton said, staring coldly into Arthur’s eyes as he handed him a small business card. Arthur took it with a huff, his heart hammering when the two men turned their backs and returned to their horses.

They rode away slowly and Arthur could feel Agent Milton’s cold eyes staring at him as they rode further and further away. When the two men were out of sight, Arthur quickly turned to Jack and lifted him to his large Ardennes horse Braveheart. The stallion neighed softly, shaking his mane up and down, making Jack chuckle. Arthur took a deep breath, trying to calm himself before he also sat up, his large arms protectively wrapping around Jack as he nudged Braveheart forward. 

“Let’s return home now, shall we?’’ Arthur mumbled to the kid, still feeling out of it from their sudden meeting with the two agents. He felt Jack’s little head nodding against his chest. They were quiet for a while before Arthur decided he needed to check if the kid was alright. Sure, he was young and a bit naive but the uncomfortable situation must have affected him a little. Arthur placed his left hand on Jack’s shoulder while the other held on to the reins, nudging the kid’s shoulder. Jack’s small head turned around as he faced Arthur, his cheeks a little pale and a worried look lingered in his eyes.

“Uncle Arthur… What was that all about? Who were those men? What did they want?” he asked hastily, biting his bottom lip anxiously as he looked up at the older man. “And w-why do they want Uncle Dutch?”

Arthur felt his stomach drop, not knowing how to explain it naturally and pedagogically that suited a child. A drop of sweat tickled his back and his mouth went dry as he tried to come up with a good explanation. 

“They were Agent Miller and Agent Ross. They work for the government and they want to talk with Dutch because-“ Arthur’s lame explanation was interrupted by a sudden and painful tug around his waist. _Lasso_ , he thought before he tumbled into the ground with a loud thud. He rolled around, dust whipped up around him before he came to a full stop. His vision was blurred and he felt close to passing out. A sharp pain burned through his left arm, it felt like it was on fire. _It’s broken,_ he thought through his muddled mind.

Braveheart’s frantic neighs temporarily woke him from his dizziness, he forced himself to look at the rearing horse in front of him. Jack clung desperately around the horse’s broad neck, tears of panic rolling down his cheeks as his mouth moved.

”Uncle Arthur! Uncle Arthur!” he called out, his small voice cracking at each syllable. 

Arthur tried to find his breath, he gasped for air but his lungs just burned and bubbled without filling with the oxygen he desperately needed. The world around him spun and he felt sick, a gag ruptured through his throat as he tried to scream, to talk... _Anything_.

”R—run… Run… Jack…” he managed to wheeze out with his last breath before passing out to the well-known hoofbeats from Braveheart galloping away in a frenzy.

~ 

The smell of wet dirt and rotten fruit woke Arthur from his unconscious state. He opened his eyes slowly, feeling a dull ache pulsating at the back of his head. With a grunt of pain, he tried moving his arms but couldn’t. He was bound to a set of cold metal chains, though weirdly enough his feet were free to move.

_What the ever-loving burning hell?_ he thought anxiously, wiggling his hips a bit to see if he could feel the weight of his weapons and satchel. The familiar weight wasn’t there, he was unarmed. A growing panic burned in the middle of his chest, straining his throat and making it harder to breathe. He was without any means to protect himself, in a place God knows where. At least, he still had his clothes and boots on. Just the thought that he wasn’t completely without protection calmed him down a little.

“Shit!” he growled out of frustration, realizing he should try and locate where he was being held and shut the hell up too. Whatever maniac it was that kidnapped him, he didn’t want to wake them up. 

Arthur looked around the small area he was contained in. It was dark but not _too_ dark. Late evening light shone through a small window a couple of meters away from him but the window was too small to spread enough light Arthur needed to see the ground. The ground beneath him was soft and damp and easily came apart when he quietly swished the ground with his foot. _Dirt. It’s dirt_ , he thought feeling more of a fool than usual. He smelled the area again, the rotten fruit itching his nose with its foul-smelling sweet scent. Arthur wrinkled his nose in disgust, he’d never been fond of apples anyway. _So I’m stuck in a cellar somewhere… Where no one can find me. That’s just great,_ he thought and audibly sighed. 

His stomach growled, reminding him that he had only drunk a cup of coffee for breakfast. How much time had passed since he was kidnapped? He had no clue and he worried about Jack. He hoped the kid and Braveheart had found their way back to Horseshoe Overlook safe and in one piece. 

”Hello?” Arthur called out, deciding to be more forward. Maybe he could strike a deal with the kidnapper. Offer some money, food, or even Braveheart. It would hurt give up his beloved horse but if that meant keeping himself alive, then he would do it without hesitation. 

”Mr. Morgan…” A male voice said plainly without any emotion.

_Does he know my name? Who is this guy?_ Arthur recognized the voice but from whom? He couldn’t put a finger on it. He leaned forward to see the person better but it was too dark from his place to see clearly. The chains rattled with the motion.   
”Hello? Who am I talking to?” Arthur asked gruffly, feeling anger flare in his chest. ”Show yerself!” he added angrily, his left arm suddenly reminding him with a searing pain it was broken. 

Arthur growled, frustrated with the pain and the overall situation he found himself in. He looked at the shadow, spitting on the floor in defiance.

”Are you so unsure of yerself, you’re not even gonna show your face? Huh?!” Arthur sneered, staring at the silent shadow and trying to ignore the pain throbbing in his left arm. 

The male chuckled and took three steps forward, showing his face in the dim light coming from the small window. Arthur’s heart almost stopped upon seeing who it was. ”N-No way…” he whispered, voice cracking against his will.

”Didn’t expect to see me here, did you now?” he whispered as he leaned down in front of Arthur, breaking Arthur’s personal space. The man’s bony and cold fingers touched Arthur’s stubbled cheek which sent shivers of fear and disgust through Arthur’s body.

”We are going to have so much _fun_ , you and I,” the male whispered, the nip of his tongue licking Arthur’s ear lobe.


	2. Chapter 2

”Oh my god! Jack!” John shouted as his son suddenly came galloping into the camp. Arthur’s stallion Braveheart breathed heavily and snorted, his comb was wet from sweat as he stopped with a rear in front of the campsite. John ran toward the horse and his son, not thinking one bit about the stallion’s obvious agitation. 

Braveheart neighed, the white in his eyes shone with fear and his ears twitched anxiously as John stepped closer. ”Hush now, it’s okay… It’s okay boy,” John tried calming the animal, motioning his hands up and down. The big horse slowly calmed down, letting John grab Jack and pull him down. 

Jack buried his face into John’s chest, his small body shivering against his father's firm frame. ”U-Uncle…” Jack managed to say in-between violent sobs. ”A-Arthur…” he continued, his swollen and red eyes looking up at John’s face. ”Lassoed and taken away!” The boy managed to say with his chest heaving. 

Abigail came running together with Dutch. She kneeled beside John and Jack, pulling them both into a warm hug. ”Oh god…” she whispered, distraught upon hearing Jack’s story. 

”What do you mean? By who?” Dutch asked worriedly, sinking down to his knees beside John. His brown eyes looked at the small boy warmly. 

John gave Dutch an annoyed look.   
”Let the boy calm down first. I’m just as worried about Arthur as you are but he’s my son! Don’t pressure him right now,” John growled and let Jack crawl into his lap. He wrapped his arms around the boy, kissing his clammy forehead. 

Susan came along with a mug of freshwater, handing it to Abigail who gave it to Jack. ”Here sweetie,” she whispered to her son, giving his cheek a soft pet. Jack took the mug from her and swept the glass of water in an instant. He looked a little calmer and less frantic. 

”Now Jack. If you’re able and remember everything, please tell us exactly what happened. Right from the beginning,” John mumbled calmly, waiting for his son to start talking. 

Jack tried his best to explain everything that had happened. He told them about the meeting with the two agents and what they had said but he couldn’t remember their names or what they looked like. 

”Shit,” Dutch cursed, pacing back and forth during Jack’s explanation. Stress mixed with anger and fear boiled in his veins. When Jack's story was finished, he paused the worried pacing and squatted down in front of the Marston’s. 

”Hey, sweetie,” he said gently to Jack as he placed his hand on Jack’s shoulder. ”Can you  _ please  _ try and remember what the two men looked like?” he literally begged, feeling his heart break as he thought of what had might happened his son. 

John gave Dutch a sour look but let him talk. They needed to have more to go on than Jack’s vague description. Jack’s forehead scrunched and he bit his bottom lip and really trying to remember the two men’s names this time. 

After a few seconds of thinking, he looked up at his father with large eyes. ”I-I think their names were A-Agent Ross and M-Milton.” 

”Oh fuck,” John breathed, his heart making an irregular beat out of worry. He hugged Jack tightly and kissed his forehead. ”You did good Jay, you did good,” he whispered, wanting Jack to feel like he really had helped them. 

Abigail gasped and placed her hands over her mouth, shaking her head. ”No! That just can’t be true!” 

Everyone that were in the camp gathered around them, either sitting or standing to hear what had happened. 

Dutch placed a large hand on Abigail’s shoulder to calm her slightly before he took place in the middle of the circle of people. 

”I don’t know how much you overheard our conversation… It does not matter though. I will tell little Jack’s story,” he said with a heavy heart and looked over the people of his gang that he called his family. Hosea, Charles, Javier, and Susan looked at Dutch, waiting for the story to unfold. The rest of the gang were out of camp, busy with their different activities. 

”That’s not good… Not good at all,” Charles stated and leaned backward, gazing at Dutch and Hosea, waiting for a call to do something. 

Dutch nodded and swung around, looking at them all. ”We have to be cautious about this. We have to take slow steps and be on our guard while trying to find him,” he declared, hoping they would agree with him. 

Charles hummed and scratched his chin, deep in thought already. Javier didn’t know what to say, he was too worried about Arthur to think properly. Hosea eventually nodded, agreeing with Dutch’s plan. 

”I think it’s a good idea, Dutch,” Susan told him while anxiously fiddling with her thumbs. She didn’t want to wait too long though. Who knows what could happen to Arthur while they were looking for him. ”But I don’t want to wait too long. We can’t be too slow about this. We have to find and save him as soon as possible,” she added and looked at Dutch before switching her gaze to Hosea. Charles and Javier hummed in agreement. 

The older man agreed with her too. ”Yeah. I agree with miss Grimshaw as well,” Hosea said softly, looking at Dutch to see his reaction.

”Of course, of course. I agree with you all,” Dutch replied kindly and turned around to Charles and Javier. ”I want you two to start tracking the place where Arthur was kidnapped right away while the tracks are fresh,” he ordered before looking at John and Abigail. ”You, take care of your son and rest up. We’ll update you on the progress.” 

John looked unsure. ”Okay... But I’m gonna join your search party later. No objections,” he said before walking off to his tent with Jack and Abigail in tow.

Charles and Javier got up and began readying their horses. ”See you soon,” Charles told the gang when they were finished and waved with his hand. He and Javier quickly rode away into the night.

”So, what are we doing then?” Susan asked Dutch and Hosea, her forehead wrinkling as she looked at them. Hosea turned to Dutch, looking for his guidance. He had some ideas of his own but he wanted to see what Dutch had in mind first.

Dutch gave them both a calming smile as he crossed his arms over his chest. ”I’m thinking we are going to go undercover. Dress up and pretend to be people we aren’t to try and see if we can find any information about where Agent Milton and Agent Ross last whereabouts may be,” he suggested, looking at them both with his dark brown eyes. ”Does that sound like a good idea?” he asked when none of them said anything.

”I think I’m going to stay here and keep this camp looking good. I mean, someone needs to be here if Arthur comes back on his own,” Susan suggested, hoping Dutch and Hosea would agree with her.

”Yeah, you’re right Miss Grimshaw. That’s a good idea. Before me and Dutch leave, I’ll try and see if I can find Sean or Tilly to help you out,” said Hosea softly before he got up from the ground to saddle his horse Silver Dollar. 

”Good, good,” Susan said, feeling relieved the two men agreed with her suggestion. She gave Dutch’s back a friendly pat before walking off to her tent. It was beginning to get really late and even though she worried about Arthur, she needed to rest. Hell, they all did.


	3. Chapter 3

”You’re going to do whatever I ask of you, Arthur. You understand me?” Agent Andrew Milton whispered close to Arthur’s ear, the tip of his tongue slithering like a cold snake over his ear lobe. 

Arthur flinched from the touch, gritting his teeth together when the pain seared through his left arm. Milton leaned backward, his thigh easing up between Arthur’s thighs, pressing against his crotch. 

”N-No… Please,” Arthur said hoarsely, hating how pathetic his voice sounded but he was so scared. He wanted to get out of this hell as soon as possible. 

Milton’s eyes grew cold at Arthur’s protest. His thigh pushed harder against Arthur’s crotch and his right hand snaked around the throat, slowly and painfully choking him. ”Agh...” Arthur hacked, his breathing growing shallow as Milton’s hold grew tighter. 

” _You_ are going to _listen_ to me,” Milton hissed, cold eyes staring into Arthur’s eyes as the hold on his throat grew. ”Unbutton your jeans or I will do it myself!” 

Arthur just coughed, not able to move or defend himself against Milton’s violent actions. He was too weak and too tired with no food or water in his system. His hand found the zipper to his jeans and with trembling fingers, he pulled it down. Quickly, Milton replaced Arthur’s hand with his own and harshly pulled down Arthur’s jeans. The seams were already worn out and Milton’s harsh handling torn the jeans apart. 

With a laugh, Milton threw the shreds of jeans to the side and his talon-like fingers hungrily grabbed Arthur’s balls, squeezing them like a pair of grapes. The pain Arthur experienced was unbearable, he roared out loud and twisted his hips to get away from Milton’s touch but the chains clasped around his ankles and arms held him in place. His chest heaved, tears of pain rolled down his cheeks. He was humiliated, belittered, mortified… His cheeks burned with embarrassment of the worst sort and he didn’t want to think about what might happen next. He had heard awful stories from Karen and Tilly about men raping women in all kinds of horrible ways. Was that going to happen to him? Rape? By a male? 

”P-P-Please,” Arthur managed to breathe out in-between panicked sobs. He tasted salt mixed with blood on his tongue, a fresh wound made from biting his cheek. 

”Shut your mouth!” Milton growled, voice flaring with anger as he gave Arthur’s cheek a hard slap. The soft skin burned on Arthur’s cheek, drawing more tears from his eyes but no sobs. ”Or I will cut your cock off right here!” The agent added aggressively as his cold fingers took a hard grip around Arthur’s slack dick. He jerked too quickly, making Arthur grunt and squirm from pain. 

”S-Stop!” Arthur demanded, suddenly feeling a bit braver. Another hard slap hit his cheek and Arthur whined from the burning pain. 

”Shut up!” Milton hissed through his teeth, his eyes scouting the small cramped place. He grabbed something Arthur couldn’t see and suddenly he found his mouth stuffed with the torn pieces of his jeans. He gagged, the taste of grime and horse shit filling his mouth. 

”That’s what you get when you don’t shut up,” Milton growled as he fiddled with his pants, pulling them off and throwing them to the side. He spat in his palm and smeared his dick with it. ”I had planned to do some more with you, _Morgan_ ,” he said, a cold hand giving Arthur’s swollen cheek a soft caress. Arthur gave Milton’s eyes a quick look and was only met by coldness. There was no emotion, no life, and no spark in the eyes that met his. ”But since you’re being _very_ disobedient, I have to speed things up.” 

Milton’s hands touched the sides of Arthur’s hips, a thumb giving one of his buttocks a soft caress. ”Turn around for me babe,” Milton said, suddenly sounding very loving and caring. ”I want to fuck you from behind,” he added. ”Like the dog you are,” he sneered. 

Arthur was disgusted, his stomach churned and the constant fear pumping around his veins made his heart beat irregularly. He tried to turn around but the pain in his body made it impossible. His left arm was swollen and unmoving, he could barely feel it. ”I-I can’t… Chains…” he mumbled with a hoarse voice through the strips of jeans, not daring to say the truth. 

Milton made tut-tuts of disapproval. ”Spit those out, you’re free to speak. I want to hear your moans…” he purred and he helped Arthur with turning around. Arthur had to hold his entire weight with his right arm to ease the pain in his left. When Arthur was in the right position, Milton’s fingers smothered over Arthur’s neck and down to his shoulders. ”Oh, Arthur…” Milton whispered as he eased himself between Arthur’s thighs. Goosebumps of horror prickled Arthur’s skin, he prayed to God that it would be over quickly. 

”You’re a very handsome man, Morgan,” Milton purred. His hands pulled over Arthur’s back, fingers followed his spine, and down to his buttocks where they massaged. ”Your skin is so soft and tender… I’m amazed no man has laid their eyes on you before. Or am I wrong? You’ve been with men too?” 

Arthur didn’t know what to say. He had only been with women up to this point, though he had always wanted to try it out with a man. The stigma surrounding homosexuals had stopped him though, he was already a wanted man and couldn’t take more risks than what he already had on his table. He’d always had a soft spot for John, but that was his most inner secret he would carry to his grave.

”I will take your silence as a _yes_ ,” Milton said and scoffed, his lips making a tut-tut sound again as his index finger came close to Arthur’s opening. 

Arthur flinched when the tip of Milton’s finger touched the outside of his hole. 

”D-Don’t. Please. I beg you,” Arthur tried a final time but he knew his begging would do nothing. The show of weakness pleased Milton, he had destroyed Arthur’s cocky demeanor, probably for all time. The bare thought of him being able to destroy one of America’s most notorious criminals made him feel like he owned the world. 

With a sneer, Milton’s finger thrust into Arthur’s hole. Inner muscles strained against the sudden intrusion. Milton ignored them and continued until his finger was buried entirely inside Arthur. 

Arthur’s breath hitched and his body buckled but the chains held him firmly in place. He opened his mouth to plead but Milton shut him up by replacing his finger with his hardened cock. It was bigger than Arthur had anticipated. Milton thrust deep inside, the muscle’s in Arthur’s anus gave way and broke against the harsh thrusting. Arthur shrieked until his voice turned into barely a whisper. His back arched unnaturally, sweat glistened in his hair and a small trail of blood dripped from his mouth. 

Milton temporarily pulled out only to thrust back in again, making obscene noises as he went in and out of Arthur’s hole. His release came closer and closer, the sounds of his moans mixed with Arthur’s frantic breathing. Milton moaned Arthur’s name when he reached his climax. He toppled over Arthur’s back briefly, placing a kiss on his neck and smelled his hair. 

”Mmm,” Milton purred and gave Arthur’s clammy skin a lick. ”Thanks,” he added before he quickly pulled out of Arthur and slapped his ass. ”Time to go. I hope someone finds you because I want to do this again. Maybe we can do this instead and I’ll spare your beloved Van der Linde for you,” he said with a chuckle and dressed before leaving Arthur passed out, alone in the dark cellar. 


End file.
